wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Best Cartoon Ever Tournament
This is a tournament of every cartoon ever. When this is finished, it will be the longest page on the entire wiki. There will be 10 matchups per day. If this is too slow, suggest a higher number on the talk page. NOTE: Asterisks indicate winners. NOTE 2: As of 9/19/17, this project is cancelled. I wll leave it up for archival purposes ONLY. ROUND ONE Aaahh! Real Monsters VS A-Man* Abbie and Slats VS Abie the Agent* The Academia Waltz VS Adam Strange* Adam Warlock* VS The Addams Family (1937) The Addams Family (1973)* VS Adolescent Radioactive Black Belt Hamsters The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius* VS The Adventures of Mr. Obadiah Oldbuck The Adventures of Patsy VS Adventures on Other Worlds* Aesop and Son VS The Affairs of Jane* Agatha Crumm VS Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.* Aggie Mack VS Aguila Azul* Airboy VS Air Man* Air Raiders* VS Air Wave (1942) Air Wave (1978)* VS Akbar and Jeff Aladdin* VS Alfred E. Neuman Alias The Spider* VS The "Alice" Comedies Alice in Wonderland* VS Alley Oop All Grown Up* VS The All-Star Squadron The All Winners Squad* VS Ally Sloper Alpha Flight* VS Alphonse and Gaston Alvin and the Chipmunks* VS The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan Amazing-Man* VS Ambush Bug The American* VS The American Eagle (1942) The American Eagle (1965) VS American Flagg!* American Splendor VS An American Tail* America's Best Buy: The Louisiana Purchase* VS Americommando Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld VS Amos Mouse* A. Mutt* VS And Her Name Was Maud Andy Capp VS Andy Gump* Andy Panda VS The Angel (1939)* The Angel (1963)* VS Angel and the Ape The Angriest Dog in the World VS Animal Man* Animalympics VS Animaniacs* Annie* VS Answer Man The Ant & The Aardvark* VS Antediluvian Ancestors Anthro* VS Ant Man The Apache Kid VS Apartment 3-G* A. Piker Clerk VS Apple Mary* Aquaman* VS The Arabian Knights Arak, Son of Thunder VS Archangel* Archie* VS Archie's Pal Jughead archy and mehitabel* VS Arion, Lord of Atlantis The Aristocats* VS Arlo and Janis Around the Block with Dunc and Loo VS The Arrow* Asterix the Gaul VS Astro Boy* Astro City* VS Astronut The Atom (1940) VS The Atom (1961)* Atoman VS Atom Ant* The Atomic Knights VS Atomic Mouse* Atomic Rabbit VS Atomic Sub* Atomictot VS Attack from Space* Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy* VS Autocat and Motormouse Automaton* VS The Avenger The Avengers* VS Avengers West Coast Axa VS Babe* Babs and Buster Bunny VS Baby Blues* Baby Huey* VS Baby Snoots The Badger* VS Bad Kitty The Bald Eagle* VS The Ballad of Halo Jones Bambi* VS Banjo the Woodpile Cat Barb Wire* VS Barefoot Gen The Barker* VS The Barkleys Barnaby* VS Barney Baxter Barney Bear (1939)* VS Barney Bear (1977) Barney Google* VS Baron Mooch Baron Winters VS Barry Noble* Batfink VS Batgirl* Bat Lash VS Batman* Batman and the Outsiders VS Batman Beyond* Bats* VS Battle of the Planets B.C.* VS Beaky Buzzard Beany and Cecil VS The Beast* Beauty and the Beast* VS Beavis and Butt-Head Bee-Man* VS Beetle Bailey Beetlejuice VS Believe It or Not* Ben and Me* VS Benny Burro Ben Webster's Career VS The Berenstain Bears* Betsy and Me VS Betty* Betty Boop* VS Beware the Creeper Beyond Mars VS The Big Bad Wolf* Big Ben Bolt* VS Big Chief Wahoo Big George* VS The Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot Big Nate VS The Big World of Little Adam* Biker Mice from Mars* VS Billy Bounce Billy Make Believe* VS Bimbo's Circus Binary* VS Binky The Bird Man (1940)* VS Birdman (1967) B%#$&y B%#$&* VS Bizarro (1958) Bizarro (1985) VS The Black Angel* Black Bolt* VS The Black Canary The Black Cat* VS The Black Cauldron The Black Cobra* VS The Black Condor The Black Diamond* VS The Black Dwarf Black Fury VS Blackhawk* The Black Hood VS Black Jack* The Black Knight (1955) VS The Black Knight (1968)* Black Lightning* VS Blackmark The Black Marvel* VS The Black Orchid (1943) The Black Orchid (1973)* VS The Black Orchid (1988) The Black Owl* VS The Black Panther (1941) The Black Panther (1966) VS Black Pete* The Black Pirate VS The Black Rider* Blackstar VS The Black Terror* The Black Widow (1940)* VS The Black Widow (1964) The Black Witch* VS Blade, Vampire Hunter The Blonde Phantom VS Blondie* Bloom County* VS The Blue Beetle (1939) The Blue Beetle (1964) VS The Blue Beetle (1966)* Blue Bolt* VS The Blue Bulleteer Blue Devil* VS The Blue Falcon The Blue Lady* VS The Blue Racer The Blue Tracer* VS Bobby Make-Believe Bobby Sox* VS Bobby's World Bobby Thatcher VS Bobby the Boy Scout* Bob Phantom* VS The Bogey Man Bone* VS Boner's Ark Bongo Bear VS Bonkers* Boob McNutt VS Books of Magic* Booster Gold* VS Bootleg Pete Boots and Her Buddies* VS El Borbah Boris the Bear VS The Born Loser* Bosko* VS The Bouncer Bound to Win* VS Boy Buddies The Boy Commandos VS Boys' Ranch* Bozo the Clown* VS Bozo the Robot Brain Boy* VS Brand Echh Bravestarr VS The Breadwinner* Breezly and Sneezly VS Brenda Starr* Brer Rabbit VS Brick Bradford* Bringing Up Father* VS Broncho Bill Bronc Peeler VS The Bronze Terror* Broom-Hilda VS Brother Juniper* Brother Power, the Geek VS Brothers of the Spear* Brother Voodoo* VS Brownie Bear The Brownies (1881) VS The Brownies (1942)* Bruce Gentry VS Brutus* Buckaroo Bill VS Buck Nix* Buck Rogers* VS Bucky and Pepito Bucky Bug* VS Bucky O'Hare Buddy* VS The Buford Files Bugs Bunny* VS A Bug's Life Bugville* VS Bulldog Drumhead Bulletman VS Bullseye* Bullwinkle VS The Bungle Family* Bungleton Green VS Bunky* Bunny* VS Bunny and Claude Burp the Twerp VS Buster Brown* Buster Bunny* VS Buz Sawyer Buzz Lightyear* VS Buzzy Buzzy the Crow* VS B'Wana Beast Cadillacs and Dinosaurs VS Cairo Jones* Calvin and Hobbes VS Calvin and the Colonel* Camilla, Jungle Queen VS Candy* Cannon* VS Canyon Kiddies Cap'n Crunch* VS Cap Stubbs and Tippie Captain 3-D* VS Captain Action Captain America* VS The Captain and the Kids Captain Atom (1960)* VS Captain Atom (1986) Captain Britain* VS Captain Canuck Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew VS Captain Caveman* Captain Comet VS Captain Commando* Captain Compass* VS Captain Confederacy Captain Courageous VS Captain Easy* Captain Fathom VS Captain Flag* Captain Flash* VS Captain Freedom Captain Future* VS Captain Klutz Captain Marvel (1940) VS Captain Marvel (1966)* Captain Marvel (1967) VS Captain Marvel (1982)* Captain Marvel Jr.* VS Captain Marvel Bunny Captain Planet and the Planeteers* VS Captain Pugwash Captain Pureheart VS Captain Savage (1939)* Captain Savage and His Leatherneck (or Battlefield) Raiders (1964) VS Captain Sprocket* Captain Storm* VS Captain Tootsie Captain Triumph* VS Captain Universe Captain Victory and the Galactic Rangers VS Care Bears* Carmen Sandiego* VS The Cartoon History of the Universe Casey Ruggles* VS Caspar Milquetoast Casper the Friendly Ghost VS El Castigo* Castle Waiting VS The Cat* CatDog VS Cathy* The Cat in the Hat* VS Cat-man and Kitten The Cattanooga Cats VS The Catwoman* Cave Carson VS Cave Girl* Cave Kids* VS Cerebus the Aardvark Challengers of the Unknown VS The Champions* Charley's War VS Charlie Brown* Charlie Chicken* VS Charlotte's Web Cheech Wizard VS Cherry Poptart* Chilly Willy* VS Ching Chow The Chipmunks* VS Chip'n'Dale Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers* VS Chocula Chris KL-99 VS Cinderella* The Circus of P.T. Bimbo VS Circus Solly* Claire Voyant* VS Clara Cluck Classics Illustrated VS Claude Cat* The Claw* VS Clifford the Big Red Dog Clint Clobber VS Cloak and Dagger* The Clock* VS The Close Shaves of Pauline Peril Clutch Cargo* VS Clyde Crashcup Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs VS Cody Starbuck* Col. Bleep* VS Col. Heeza Liar Colonel Potterby and the Duchess VS The Colossus* The Comet* VS Comics Revue Commander Battle and the Atomic Sub VS Commander Steel* Commander McBragg VS Commando Yank* Conchy* VS Concrete Congo Bill* VS Congorilla Connie* VS Constantine Cookie* VS Cool Cat Cool McCool VS Cosmo Cat* Cosmo the Merry Martian VS Count Chocula* Count Duckula* VS Count Screwloose of Tooloose Courageous Cat and Minute Mouse VS Courage the Cowardly Dog* Cow and Chicken* VS Cowboy Sahib Coyote* VS Cranberry Boggs Crankshaft* VS Crazylegs Crane The Creeper* VS Crimebuster Crime Does Not Pay* VS Crime Smasher The Crimson Avenger VS Crisis on Infinite Earths* Crock* VS The Crow Crusader* VS Crusader Rabbit The Crusaders* VS The Crypt of Terror Crystar VS Cubby Bear* Curious George* VS Curly Kayoe Curtis* VS Cutey Bunny Cyclops* VS Daffy Duck Dagar, Desert Hawk VS Dagar the Invincible* Dagwood and Blondie* VS Daimon Hellstrom, Son of Satan Daisy Duck VS Damage Control* Dan Dunn* VS Dan Flagg Danger Mouse VS Danger Trail* Danny Daddles VS Daredevil (1940)* Daredevil (1964) VS Daria* Darkwing Duck VS The Dart* Darwin Jones* VS Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines Dauntless Durham of the U.S.A.* VS Davey and Goliath Dazzler* VS Deadbeats Deadman* VS Deathless Deer Deathlok the Demolisher VS Death Patrol* The Defenders* VS Defenders of the Earth Della Vision VS The Demon* Dennis the Menace (U.S.)* VS Dennis the Menace (U.K.) Deputy Dawg VS The Desert Peach* Desperate Desmond VS Destiny* The Destroyer* VS Destroyer Duck Detective Chimp VS Detective Dan* Devil Dinosaur* VS The Devil's Dagger Dewey, Huey and Louie VS Dexter's Laboratory* El Diablo (1970) VS El Diablo (1989)* Dial H for Hero (1966) VS Dial H for Hero (1981)* Dick and Larry (1931) VS Dick Cole, the Wonder Boy* Dick Dastardly* VS Dickie Dare Dick's Adventures in Dreamland VS Dick Tracy* Dilbert* VS The Dingbat Family Dinglehoofer und His Dog VS Dinky Doodle and Weakheart* Dinky Duck* VS Dino Boy in the Lost Valley Dinosaur Hunter* VS Dinosaur Island Dinosaurs for Hire VS Dirty Duck* Disco Dazzler VS Disney Princesses* A Distant Soil VS Dixie Dugan* DNAgents VS Doc Samson* Doc Strange VS Doctor Doom* Doctor Droom VS Doctor Druid* Doctor Fate* VS Doctor Mid-Nite Doctor Occult* VS Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom Doctor Spektor VS Doctor Strange* Doctor Thirteen VS Doc Wright* Doc Yak* VS The Dodo and the Frog DoDo the Kid from Outer Space* VS Doings of the Fineheimer Twins Dolby's Double VS Doll Man* Donald Duck* VS Donald Duck's nephews Dondi* VS Don Dixon and the Lost Empire Don Winslow of the Navy VS The Doodle Family* Doodles Duck VS The Doom Patrol* Doomsday + 1 VS Doonesbury* Dopey* VS Dotty Dripple The Double Life of Private Strong VS Doug* The Dove* VS Dover and Clover Dracula (1966) VS Dracula (1972)* Drago* VS Dragon Tales The Drak Pack VS Dr. Atomic* Dr. Bobbs VS Dr. Drew* Dreadstar VS Dreams of the Rarebit Fiend* Dredd* VS Dr. Fate Drift Marlo VS Dr. Mid-Nite* Dr. Mystic* VS Dr. Occult Dr. Radium VS Droopy* The Dropouts VS Dr. Strange* Dr. Syntax VS Dr. Thirteen* Duck Dodgers in the 241/2th Century VS Duckman* DuckTales* VS Duckula Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties VS Dumb Dora* Dumbo* VS Dunc and Loo Dynamo* VS Dynomutt Earth-One VS Earth-Two* Earthworm Jim VS Easy Co.* Eclipso VS Eek and Meek* Eek! the Cat VS Egghead* Elektra* VS The Elementals Elfquest* VS Ella Cinders Elmer Fudd VS Elongated Man* Elmyra Duff VS Elza Poppin* E-Man* VS Emmy Lou The Enchantress* VS Enemy Ace Equine the Uncivilized VS Ernie* The Escapades of Mr. Jack VS The Eternals* Etrigan the Demon VS Etta Kett* Everett True* VS Evil Ernie Ex-Mutants* VS Exosquad The Explorigator VS Extra Extra* Extreme Ghostbusters* VS The Eye of Mongombo The Eye Sees* VS The Fab Four The Fabulous Furry Freak Brothers VS The Face* Fairly OddParents* VS The Falcon (1939) The Falcon (1969) VS The Family Circus* Family Guy* VS The Family Upstairs Famous Funnies* VS Fanny Zilch Fantasia* VS The Fantastic Four Fantomah, Mystery Woman of the Jungle VS Fantoman* The Fantom of the Fair* VS Farmer Alfalfa The Far Side* VS Fast Willie Jackson Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids VS Fate* The Fat Fury* VS Fatman, the Human Flying Saucer Fat and Slat* VS Fearless Fly Fearless Fosdick VS Feiffer* The Feitelbaum Family VS Felix the Cat* Femforce VS Femlins* Ferd'nand VS Ferngully: The Last Rainforest* Fievel Mousekewitz VS Figaro the Cat* Fightin' Five VS Fighting American* Fighting Yank* VS Filmation's Ghostbusters Der Fineheimer Twins VS Fin Fang Foom* Fireball* VS Firebrand The Firefly* VS Firehair Fire-Man* VS Firestorm, the Nuclear Man Fish Police* VS The Flame (1936) The Flame (1939)* VS Flaming Carrot Flash Lightning* VS The Flash (1939) The Flash (1956) VS The Flash (1986)* Flash Gordon* VS Flatfoot Burns Flebus VS The Flintstones* Flippity and Flop VS Flippy* Flip the Frog* VS Fluppy Dogs The Fly* VS The Flying Dutchman Flyin' Jenny VS Fly-Man* Foghorn Leghorn VS Foo* Foofur VS Foolish Questions* Footrot Flats VS For Better or for Worse* Forbush-Man VS The Forever People* The Fox* VS The Fox and the Crow FoxTrot VS Foxy* Foxy Grandpa* VS Fractured Fairy Tales Fraidy Cat VS Frank and Ernest* Frankenberry VS Frankenstein (1940)* Frankenstein (1966)* VS Frankenstein (1973) Frankenstein Jr. VS Frankie Doodle* Freakazoid!* VS Freak Brothers Freckles and His Friends* VS Fred Basset The Freedom Fighters* VS Fresh-Up Freddie Friday Foster* VS Frightenstein The Frito Bandito* VS Fritzi Ritz Fritz the Cat* VS The Frogmen Frosty the Snowman* VS Fruitman Fu Chang* VS The Funky Phantom Funky Winkerbean VS Funnyman* Gabby* VS Galactus Galaxy High School* VS The Galaxy Rangers The Galaxy Trio* VS Galtar and the Golden Lance Gamin and Patches* VS Gandy Goose Garfield* VS Gargoyles Gary Concord, the Ultra-Man VS Gasoline Alley* Gaston Le Crayon VS The Gay Ghost* Gay Purr-ee VS The Geek* Genius Jones* VS Gen of Hiroshima George and Junior* VS George of the Jungle George Pal's Puppetoons VS Gerald McBoing-Boing* Gertie the Dinosaur VSThe Get Along Gang* Ghost* VS The Ghost Breaker Ghostbusters* VS The Ghostly Trio The Ghost Patrol* VS The Ghost Rider (1949) The Ghost Rider (1967)* VS The Ghost Rider (1972) The Ghost Rider (1990) VS Giant Man* Giant Mouse* VS Gigantor G.I. Joe* VS G.I. Juniors Gilligan's Planet* VS Gil Thorp Girls* VS The Girls of Apartment 3-G Gladstone Gander VS Go Go Gophers* Goldberg Devices VS Golden Arrow* The Golden Gorilla VS The Golden Guardian* Golden Lad VS Goliath* Goodman Beaver VS Goof Troop* Goofus and Gallant VS Goofy* The Goofy Gophers* VS Goopy Geer Gooseberry Sprigg VS Gordo* Gorgo* VS Grampy Grandma* VS Grandma Duck The Great Grape Ape VS The Great Gusto* Green Arrow* VS The Green Berets The Green Lama* VS Green Lantern (1940) Green Lantern (1959) VS Green Lantern (1994)* The Green Mask (1939) VS The Green Mask (1944)* The Green Mist VS The Green Team* Gremlins* VS Grendel Grim and Evil* VS The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy The Grim Ghost* VS Grimjack Grin and Bear It VS The Grinch* Groo the Wanderer VS Groovie Goolies* Gross Exaggerations VS The Grump* The Guardian* VS The Guardian Angel Guardians of the Galaxy* VS Gulliver's Travels Gumby* VS Gummi Bears The Gumps* VS Gunner and Sarge The Gunmaster* VS Gyro Gearloose Hagar the Horrible* VS Hairbreadth Harry Half Hitch* VS Halo Jones Hamton Pig VS The Hangman* Hap Hopper VS Happy Hooligan* Hard-Boiled Defective Stories VS The Harlem Globetrotters* Harold Teen* VS Hashimoto-San The Haunted Horseman* VS The Haunted Tank The Haunt of Fear VS The Hawk and the Dove* Hawkeye* VS Hawkman (1939) Hawkman (1961) VS Hawkshaw the Detective* Hawks of the Seas* VS Hayfoot Henry Hazel* VS The Heap The Heart of Juliet Jones VS Hearts of Gold* Heathcliff* VS Heckle and Jeckle Hector Heathcote VS He Done Her Wrong* Hee Haw and Her Name Was Maud* VS Heeza Liar Hejji VS Hellblazer* Hellboy* VS Hellcat Hello Kitty* VS Hellspawn Hellstorm VS He-Man and the Masters of the Universe* Henery Hawk VS Henry* Hepcats VS Herbie* Hercules (1963) VS Hercules (1965)* Hercules (1967) VS Hercules (1975)* Hercules (1997)* VS Hercules Unbound The Herculoids VS Here Comes the Grump* Herky* VS Herman and Katnip Heroes Inc. Presents Cannon VS Hero Hotline* Hero for Hire VS Hex* Hey Arnold!* VS Hi and Lois Hillbilly Bears VS Him* Hippety Hopper VS His Name Is . . . Savage* Hogan's Alley VS Hokey Wolf* Homer Pigeon* VS Homer the Happy Ghost Home, Sweet Home* VS The Honey-Mousers Hong Kong Phooey* VS The Hooded Horseman Hooded Justice* VS Hoot Kloot Hop Harrigan VS Hoppity Goes to Town* Hoppity Hooper VS Hoppy the Marvel Bunny* Horace Horsecollar VS Horton the Elephant* Hot Stuff the Little Devil* VS The Houndcats Hourman VS House of Yang* Howard Huge* VS Howard the Duck How the Grinch Stole Christmas VS Hubert* Hubie and Bertie VS Huckleberry Finn* Huckleberry Hound VS Huey, Dewey and Louie* Hugh Hazzard and His Iron Man VS The Hulk* The Human Bomb* VS The Human Dynamo The Human Target* VS The Human Torch (1939) The Human Torch (1961) VS Humphrey Bear* Hunky and Spunky* VS Hydroman Ibis the Invincinle VS Iceman* Impossible — But True* VS The Impossible Man The Impossibles VS Impulse* Inch High, Private Eye* VS The Incredible Hercules The Incredible Hulk* VS The Inferior Five Infinity Inc. VS Infinity Man* The Inhumans* VS Inki and the Minah Bird Inside Earth* VS The Inspector Inspector Gadget* VS Inspector Willoughby Interplanetary Insurance, Inc. VS In the Land of Wonderful Dreams* The Invaders* VS Invader Zim The Invisible Hood* VS Invisible Scarlet O'Neil Invisible Woman VS Iron Ace* The Iron Corporal VS Iron Fist* The Iron Giant VS Iron Man* The Iron Skull* VS Iron Vic Irving Forbush VS Isis* I — Spy* VS It's a Bug's Life It's a Girl's Life VS It's Only a Game* It's Science with Dr. Radium VS It's the Wolf* It, the Living Colossus* VS Jabberjaw Jackie Jokers VS Jack Q. Frost* The Jackson Twins* VS Jackys Diary The Jaguar* VS Jaguar Man James Bond Jr. VS Jane* Jane Arden* VS Jann of the Jungle Jean Grey* VS Jeff Cobb Jem and the Holograms VS Jerry on the Job* The Jester VS Jet Powers* The Jetsons* VS Jetta of the 21st Century Jiggs and Maggie VS Jigsaw* Jim Hardy* VS Jiminy Cricket Jimminy and the Magic Book VS Jimmy* Jimmy Neutron* VS Jimmy Olsen Jingle Belle VS Joe and Asbestos* Joe Camel* VS Joe Jinks Joe Palooka VS Joe Quince* Joe's Car VS John Constantine* John Darling* VS John Force, Magic Agent John Law* VS Johnny Bravo Johnny Cloud, Navajo Ace VS Johnny Dynamite* Johnny Hazard* VS Johnny Peril Johnny Quick* VS Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Johnny Thunder (1939)* VS Johnny Thunder (1948) Jo-Jo, Congo King VS The Joker* Jonah Hex* VS J'onn J'onzz, Manhunter from Mars Jonny Quest* VS Jon Sable, Freelance Jose Carioca* VS Josie and the Pussycats Jot* VS J. Rufus Lion Judge Dredd* VS Judge Parker Judge Puffle VS Judge Rummy's Court* Judomaster VS Jughead* Juliet Jones* VS Julius the Cat Jun-Gal VS The Jungle Book* Jungle Cubs VS Jungle Jim* The Jungle Twins* VS The Junior Woodchucks Just a Story* VS The Justice League of America The Justice Society of America VS Just Kids* Kaanga, Lord of the Jungle* VS Kalthar the Giant Man, King of the Jungle Kamandi, the Last Boy on Earth VS Katie Ka-Boom* Katy Keene* VS The Katzenjammer Kids Ka-Zar* VS Keeping Up With the Joneses Ken Shannon* VS Kerry Drake Kevin and Kell VS Kevin the Bold* Kewpies* VS Kid Colt, Outlaw Kid Eternity VS Kid Flash (1960)* Kid Flash (2003) VS Kid Montana* Kid Power* VS Kiko the Kangaroo Killraven VS The Kilroys* The Kin-Der-Kids VS The King* King Aroo VS King Faraday* King Kong* VS King Leonardo and His Short Subjects The King and Odie VS King of the Hill* King of the Royal Mounted* VS KIssyfur Klondike Kat VS Knights of the Galaxy* Kobra* VS Koko the Clown Kona, Monarch of Monster Isle VS Konga* Kookie* VS Korak, Son of Tarzan Krazy Kat* VS Krypto the Superdog K the Unknown* VS Kudzu Kurt Busiek's Astro City VS Kwicky Koala* Lace* VS Lady and the Tramp Lady Bountiful VS Lady Danger* Lady Death* VS Lady Fairplay Lady Luck* VS Lady Satan Lala Palooza* VS Lambert the Sheepish Lion Lance* VS Lancelot Strong Lance O'Casey VS Lando, Man of Magic* Lariat Sam VS Lars of Mars* Lash Lightning VS Latigo* The Law's Legionnaires* VS Leave It to Binky The Legion of Super Heroes* VS Lena the Hyena Leopard Girl* VS Lex Luthor Liberty Belle VS The Liberty Legion* Liberty Meadows VS The Liberty Project* Lieutenant Hercules VS Life in Hell* Li'l Abner* VS Li'l Bad Wolf